The present invention relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a headlamp for motor vehicles, particular high beam headlights, which has a reflector with a central and peripheral region having different reflecting surfaces, a discontinuity at the transition between the regions, a light disc which covers a light outlet opening of the reflector, and a luminous element arranged on the center axis of the reflector.
Such a headlamp is known from DE-PS 753 691. This headlamp has a reflector with a central region and a peripheral region with differently shaped reflecting surfaces. A luminous element is arranged on the optical axis of the reflector. A bend is formed at the transition between the central region and the peripheral region.
A high-beam headlamp for motor vehicles is known from DE-OS 36 09 659. This headlamp has a reflector in the form of a paraboloid of revolution, a luminous element being arranged on its optical axis. The reflector produces a parallel luminous beam with a pronounced maximum in the center of the light distribution, but with less scattering. For the purpose of forming the light distribution desired for the high beam with a high light intensity in the center of the light distribution and a horizontal scattering, a scattering disk is provided which has optical elements which deflect the light beams reflected by the reflector in the required direction at the required intensity. However, a disadvantage of the scattering disk consists in that it cannot be arranged at a sharp inclination as is desired in motor vehicles for achieving low air resistance, since the light beams will otherwise also be deflected vertically by the optical elements in an undesirable manner. Moreover, the scattering disk with the optical elements is costly to produce.